SlyFoxHound
Eddie 'SlyFox' Cardona, Jr. is a main Creature, who is known for giggling and his attacking of virtual chickens with his shovels. He plays with all the Creatures as well as Pbat and other non-Creatures. Sly identifies himself as a "lone wolf". Now currently lives in an apartment in Colorado near The Creature House with Immortal and his girlfriend TheZombiUnicorn. Bio YouTube Eddie used the name SlyFoxHound because when he and his ex-girlfriend started dating, she would ask questions and Sly didn't answer them just to piss her off, then, after she forgot the question, Sly would bring it up and she would say "You're a sly-fox." The hound part of his name came from Metal Gear (his favorite series), used to be run by a group called the Fox Hound Group. He put the two together and liked it, Sly Fox Hound. Sly got into commentating/making videos because, before he had a YouTube account, he followed Ken Burton and he was part of the 'Ken Crew'. He thought what Ken was doing was cool but there was too much 'drama', so he decided to follow Ken's lead and try it himself. Sly says that he brings his silliness to his videos, and hopefully can bring that silliness to other Youtubers. Sly currently has many entertaining Series on YouTube, some of which include Homiecraft, Kingdom Hearts and Hipo box. Although Sly doesn't make real machinimas like he used to, he still makes little shorts like 'How Not to be a Pro' from time to time. His reasoning for this is "Machinimas take time and effort, I just roll with the punches I guess". He also makes "Sly's animated shorts" Sly joined Machinima in February 2010 because he thought it would be the next step, he felt that there were too many commentators that would just do commentary over gameplay and he accumulated a good sized subscriberbase by just being himself. Sly met the Creatures when PaperBat (his friend), was invited and got onto Creature Talk. When they moved onto calls, Sly told PBat that he sent Gassy a request, PBat then told the Creatures that Sly was on the list, and they knew Sly because of Sly and Pbat's Minecraft videos. The Creatures took to Sly and accepted him as a friend. After a few episodes, they then announced on Creature Talk that Sly was the newest member of the Creatures, after asking him a question to be "initiated" as a creature. Sly visited The Creature House when everybody started to settle in it, after a week, Sly headed out. He stated that he was going to wait to move and he was going to do more stuff with his band Stuck in Your Radio. However on August 24, 2012, Sly announced in his Homie Power-level Friday video, that he was going to move out as soon as possible to The Creature House so he can do more stuff with The Creatures, but he doesn't have a thought on where to live (he considered doing what Gassy did and rent an apartment). He moved to Colorado to an apartment near the 2nd Creature House in early 2013. He also stated that he will be doing Stuck in Your Radio and just have the instrumental audio sent to him, where he would put in the vocals. He also became the host of The Creature Hub series Head 2 Head. It is believed that Sly made the final decisicion on Gassy's role in the creatures. Sly reached 1,000,000 subscribers on July 16, 2013 at 7:59 AM EST, and was the second Creature to do so. Currently Ongoing Series These series are currently ongoing on Sly's channel: *Hipo Box *Homies Power-Level Fridays (Sometimes Saturdays/Sundays) *Homiecraft *Sly's Animated Shorts *Minecraft Daily w/''various'' *Don't Starve *Pokemon 3D *Smite | Road to 30 *Homie Server: Survival Games (w/ ImmortalHD, SCMowns, & MichaelBahh) *Minecraft Mini Game: SMASH (w/ Mr360Games, Bodil40, & Bashurverse) *Sly's Mod Reviews Quotes and Catchphrases *"What's up homies?" *"My name is SlyFoxHound" *"When you see a duck/chicken, you gotta hit it with a shovel. Hit that duck/chicken with a shovel, shovel." *"English isn't my first language" (to ImmortalHD) *"Silver." *"Hipo!" (Referring to a Slime in some of his minecraft series. a.k.a. Sly's favorite mob and pet.) *"WOW." (As an impression of Christopher Walken.) *"HERE COME THE TICKLE HANDS." (In his Prototype 1 & 2 playthroughs.) *"Making my way downtown.." (This song is sungby Sly quite often, but only the first verse.) *"Hur Hur Hur." *"Shame!" *"Whoopie doopie doopie!" *"FUCK that noise!" *"Dolan!" (During Kingdom Hearts, as he refers Donald as Dolan.) *"Gooby pls!" (During Kingdom Hearts, as he refers Goofy as Gooby.) *"Because you're a racist manatee." (Usually to ImmortalHD.) *"Gimmie dat ass!" *"PUERTO RICAN!" (When doing something foolish.) *"You can't 2 Step." *"Gooby/I-mor-tul/Seamus pls!" (The Last Update.) *"Thank you, Thank you." (Usually when Immortal praises one of his jokes.) *"MOM, MOM, GUESS WHAT!" *"I give that 4 Whoopie Goldbergs out of 5!" *"What the actual fuck/hell?" *"I am the SILVERMAN!" *"It's like throwing a hotdog down a hallway!" *"It's too STRONK." *"Ohhh Nooo! Noooo!" (Ex-Communicated series.) *"tola la la la" *"Ohhh!!! The Juggling!!! The Juggling!!" (Play Station All-Stars) *"Oh, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" (To a person he knows is lying) *"Double it by twice the amount" *"Ah tits" (normaly in Ex-comm when he does something wrong) *"Shots fired!" Trivia Main article: SlyFoxHound/Trivia *Sly's giggle has became one of his most iconic part of his channel. *Sly made a song called 'Hit a duck/chicken with a shovel' when he slays ducks/chickens with a shovel on Minecraft, along with his giggle, this has been popular with him. *Sly has trouble saying the word "iron" because he reads the word literally as 'i-ron', instead of how it should be pronounced 'ion'. Seamus frequently makes fun of him for this, so, because of this, he calls the Minecraft resource "silver" instead. Gallery Slymine.png Slyf.png 1CAZWH0I7.png 533134_411010215613832_2133309845_n.jpg purple-sly_minecraft_skin-144697.jpg Slyfoxhound_o.jpg fc,135x135,royal_blue.jpg tumblr_m37nt1lPbH1qcsn61o1_500.gif slymine.JPG|His 200 ep of minecraft daily minecraft skin sly.2.JPG|his well know minecraft skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/xXSlyXx sly2.JPG|his most recent Minecraft skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/xXSlyXx Links Category:Creature Category:Slyfox